Strange Contraptions
by CSfanatic
Summary: The sexual tension between Killian and Emma has been almost unbearable since they got back from Neverland. So, naturally, Emma buys herself a toy to relieve these tensions instead of opening her heart to a devilishly handsome pirate Captain. What happens when Killian finds it...and when he finds her using it? One-shot (for now)


It has been a rough couple of weeks. Ever since everyone got back from Neverland, there has been an undeniable sexual tension between Killian and Emma. Emma would find herself dreaming of the handsome pirate Captain and would wake up covered in sweat with an ache low in her belly. The ache was getting so strong, her desire for Killian growing, that most mornings (well, every morning) she had to relieve these desires. Unfortunately, her fingers weren't enough. They weren't _him._ Emma decided it would be a better idea to go purchase a vibrator (outside of Storybrooke, of course) instead of allowing the Captain to fulfill her desires. Emma hadn't actually used it yet, but the police station was incredibly slow today and she found herself daydreaming about Killian and that ache low in her belly started to grow. Emma decided she needed to get home to try her new toy, so she let David know she was heading home since it was so slow, and got back to the loft as fast as she could. Luckily for Emma, David and Mary Margaret bought an actual house so they could try to "expand the family" as they said. To much information for Emma, but she was glad they sold her the loft for a very low price (they insisted on giving it to her, but, of course, Emma refused. If she was to live there, it would be because she bought it, so they offered her something ridiculously low and she accepted.) As Emma was approaching the door, she heard what she thought was a voice in her apartment, but she quickly shook off the feeling and busted through the door, eager to try her new toy. What she didn't expect was to see the pirate she'd been dreaming about standing in her loft.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hook?" She usually never said his _actual_ name because it felt to intimate of a gesture. So, like everyone else, she referred to Killian as 'Hook' or 'Captain' and saved 'Killian' for her dreams.

"Ah, lass. It seems I got a bit lost on the way back to the Jolly and found myself here." He gave her his signature smile that made her panties drip and she squirmed slightly. He seemed to notice, but said nothing.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now seriously, why are you here?"

He simply smiled at her again and ignored her question. He held up something that was hot pink and rather phallic-shaped.

"Say, lass, what do you call this strange contraption?" He seemed genuinely confused and stared at her with question in his eyes. Emma's face grew bright red and she ran over and grabbed it from his hand. Unfortunately for Emma, his reflexes were faster than she assumed and he held it just out of her reach.

"Give it, pirate."

"Lass, I believe the important word is 'pirate.' I shall give whatever the hell this bloody thing is back, but, of course, for a price." He wiggled his eyebrows in a way he knew made women weak, but Emma held her ground. She was determined not to let him see how much she really wanted to take him up on his offer.

"How about I won't arrest you for breaking and entering, pirate."

Killian thought about that for a moment and seemed to give in, though he looked slightly disappointed in her "price."

"Aye, lass. It would seem you have yourself a deal." He handed her the toy and she snatched it from him. She needed Hook to leave before she gave in to her desires. Emma all but pushed Killian out and slammed the door in his face. Man, she needed a hot bath. She needed to relax, to get this Hook thing under control before she did something she regretted. Or worse. Did something she _didn't_ regret. She grabbed the toy from her pocket, set it down on the bathroom sink, and started the water.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Emma, Killian snuck back in, determined to know what was up with his Swan- _she's not yours Killian. Not yet at least._ He smiled at that last thought. He saw when Emma turned bright red as he asked about the strange, pink, vibrating contraption, but he didn't know why. So, as any pirate would do, he snuck back in. He wasn't at all prepared for the sight he saw. Emma had left the bathroom door open and Killian saw her drawing a bath. It seems she hadn't seen him because she began undressing. Piece by piece, her clothing came off and Killian struggled not to look. He may be a pirate, but spying on a lady-especially a woman like his Swan- was just bad form. So, no matter how much he hated it, Killian turned his head. When he heard her step into the tub and sink down, he looked back in her direction but she still didn't know he was there. He knew he should leave, to take care of this painfully hard erection that is making his leather pants uncomfortably tight, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom. Some sort of vibrating noise? Killian started to get worried. He started to walk towards the bathroom to make sure Emma was okay, but then he heard her moan and he stopped dead in his tracks.

 _Mmm. Killian. Yes. That feels so good._

Was he going crazy? Was Emma, his Swan, moaning _his_ name? His _actual_ name and not his title or moniker? He didn't think it was possible, but he got incredibly harder.

 _Oh Gods, Killian. Right there. Yes!_

Holy fuck. What the hell was he suppose to do? Emma would murder him if she knew he was here, but Gods, he wanted her. He wanted to bring her the same pleasure she was moaning right now. He wanted to make her scream his name. Gods, he loved the way she moaned his name. He wanted to hear that again. And again. And again. Everyday for the rest of their lives. He didn't think he would ever get tired of hearing his Swan use his _real_ name.

* * *

"Emma?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. She knew she was daydreaming about Killian touching her and making her scream, but her imagination wasn't _that_ good for her to be hearing his voice clear as day. She turned towards the door, her hand still reaching between her legs, and she faced him. His usually bright blue eyes were darkened with desire. He looked torn between wanting to come to her and keeping his distance. Emma knew she should be pissed that he broke in _again_ , but somehow, she couldn't find herself to really care.

"How much of that did you hear, Kill-Hook?" She almost let his name slip, but she caught herself.

"Enough to know that I would die to hear you moan my name one more time. It is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, love."

She really should kick him out, or at least remove her hand from between her legs. But her body decided it couldn't listen to rationality anymore. The vibrator was still on and she brought it to her clit while keeping eye contact with Killian. She let out a moan and he stiffened. Her gaze drifted downwards to where his leather pants left little to the imagination. Holy fuck. She dreamed about how big Killian was, but from the looks of it, he was _a lot_ bigger than she ever thought. She needed him. She needed his hard length inside her.

" _Killian_..." She moaned his name again before sucking in a breath and gathering up all her courage. "Are you going to come over here and take care of this or do I need to finish up here?"

He wasted no time. Before Emma could blink, he was by her side, his lips crashing on hers. His kiss was desperate and needy, but quickly turned into passion. _Holy shit he is a good kisser. Of course._

"Get in the tub with me, Killian." She said after their lips broke apart, both struggling to catch their breaths. She helped him get his clothes off and when his leather pants came off (because apparently he liked going commando), she was shocked. He was bigger than she could ever imagine. She felt the wetness between her legs grow, and it wasn't from the water in the tub. He climbed in behind her and removed his hook and set it on the floor, but he left the brace on. Emma turned around, as much as the small tub would allow, and faced Killian. Blue eyes met green and her hands reached for the brace, pulling the strap that held it on, and slid it off. His body stiffened, but his gaze never broke from hers. Emma gently grabbed his stump and began massaging it. Killian seemed reluctant still, so she brought his stump to her lips and kissed it. What she saw in his eyes was something she saw quite often, but never directed at her. She saw pure, true and honest _love_ in his eyes. She had seen that _look_ between her parents, but never directed towards her. It scared her, but not as much as she thought it would. She smiled at him, a smile that only Killian could bring to her face, released his arm, and turned back around. Emma leaned back into him and felt his hard length on her back. Gods, she wanted him, but she wanted to take things slow. She knew what she felt for him was more than just sexual desire, but she wasn't quite ready to admit her feelings to herself or him.

Killian reached around with his good hand and started stroking her arm. His slowly wandered down her arm to her hand, then back up, grazing the side of her breast. _He is barely touching me and I feel like I'm on fire._ Killian leaned forward, bringing his mouth to her ear, and grazed her earlobe with his teeth. Emma's breath caught in her throat as he whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure you want this, Emma? It may kill me, but if you don't want _this_ , don't want me to touch you, I'll stop." His words sounded so genuine and honest and full of _love._ Emma couldn't even speak, so she nodded her head and grabbed his hand and lead it straight for her breast. He let out a low growl from the back of his throat and that just made her want him even more. He started to twist and twirl her nipple gently between his fingers, and Emma fought back the moan she so desperately wanted to let out. Killian's hand left her immediately.

"Nuh-huh. I want you to be as loud as you want, love. Don't try to hide it. I heard you in here earlier and trust me, you were making sounds I'd gladly die to hear again." She let out a small laugh and that seemed to be a good enough response for Killian, because his hand immediately came back up to her nipple and began twisting a little harder. It hurt, but it was a pleasureful kind of pain, and Emma let out a moan. Killian's hand slowly started to move down from her breast, slowly traced over her stomach, and stopped right above where she needed him most. Emma let out a small whimper, and Killian chuckled a low, desire-filled laugh that vibrated throughout his whole body. His fingers drifted lower at an agonizingly slow pace, and Emma bucked her hips, desperate for some sort of contact. When his fingers met her stolen bundle of nerves, Emma just about lost it. He was barely touching her but he felt _so good_. She let out a long moan, which made Killian shiver with desire.

"Love, as much as I'd absolutely _love_ to worship you and take my time with you, making noises like that won't make me last long." _Hmpf. He_ wanted _me to make these noises, to let him hear how I feel and_ now _he's complaining?! Hah-_ oh my god. Killian slipped one finger inside her, ripping her from her thoughts. _Fuck it, next time we can go slow._

" _Killian_...I need you...I need you inside me. Now." Emma was sure her voice couldn't have been any higher than a low whisper, but how in the hell was she suppose to speak when he was pumping his finger inside her and swirling her clit with his thumb? He grabbed her hips and insisted she turn around. After awkwardly fumbling in the too-tiny tub, she finally faced him, hovering over his very impressive length. He met her gaze and she still saw the questioning in his eyes. _Are you sure you want this, Emma?_ She was sure. She was beyond sure she wanted this man. This beautiful, _devilishly handsome,_ as he so often referred to himself, man. She nodded, and he broke out into a smile, one Emma hasn't seen often, usually only when she is around. It was a smile of pure happiness and adoration. She gently grabbed his length and stroked it a few times, smirking at his moan and how his eyes rolled back slightly at the contact, and lowered herself so just the tip of him was nudging at her entrance. She removed her hand and slowly sank down, moaning at just how _perfectly_ he fit inside her. It is like they were made for each other. She was still for a moment, letting them both adjust to just how amazing it felt, then she began rocking her hips, steadily increasing in speed. He let out the most sexy moan she had ever heard which caused her to moan with him.

" _Killian..._ gods.. you feel so good."

"Emma, you are so tight and bloody gorgeous like this. _Fuck._ Love,...I...I don't think I can last much longer..." He was panting out breaths at this point. Hell, so was she. She felt her muscles start clenching and her climax was just within reach.

"Come for me, Killian. I'm almost there. Come with me.." As she let out the last word, she felt it. Her climax hit her like a bus. She closed her eyes and saw stars as she screamed out his name. He followed shortly after, pulsing inside her, her clenching muscles causing his climax, and he screamed out her name. They rode out each others orgasms then Emma collapsed into his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist and he held her in an embrace, his softening member still inside her. They sat there in the tub in each others embrace for what seemed like forever, until they caught their breaths and regained some of their senses. Emma was sure she's never _ever_ had an orgasm like that. Ever. She lifted her head from his shoulder and met his gaze. He looked completely and utterly _wrecked_ and Emma had to smirk. _She_ did that to him and she was proud of it, dammit. She pulled him in for another kiss, this one lacking desperation, but had more passion.

"Love, as much as I would enjoy sitting here all day with you naked in my arms, we really should get up. Perhaps move things to the bedroom?" He wiggled his eyebrow at that and she just laughed.

"Whatever you say, pirate." She smiled at him and started to get up, but he caught her arm before she was completely out of the tub.

"Please, Emma. Call me Killian. I don't want to be anyone but Killian to you. It has been a long while since someone used my real name..." Emma saw the desperation and hurt in his eyes. She never realized that perhaps, no one had even bothered or _cared_ about the man beneath the hook. She bent down, cupped his jaw in her hands, and kissed him. She couldn't tell him how she felt just yet. Hell, she couldn't even tell herself. But she pushed all those unsaid emotions into their kiss, and he seemed to understand. When they broke for air, Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"I believe you said something about the bedroom, Killian?" His eyes lit up at the use of his name. She saw all of his emotions in his eyes; relief, desire, and...love. _And he says_ I'm _an open book._

When they both stepped out of the tub and walked towards the door of the bathroom, Killian saw it again. That little pink, vibrating contraption that he could only assume brought some sort of pleasure-after catching Emma using it in _that_ area while moaning _his_ name (which made him smirk still and it probably always would)-but he sure as hell still didn't know what it was.

"Emma, what do you call this bloody strange contraption?"


End file.
